


Little pleasures at the Cinder Mansion

by Borerwriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borerwriter/pseuds/Borerwriter
Summary: One shot featuring a Cinderace and a Scorbunny.
Relationships: Hibanny | Scorbunny/Aceburn | Cinderace
Kudos: 7





	Little pleasures at the Cinder Mansion

What is the happiest place in all of Happy Town? The Cinder Mansion, of course! Filled to the brim with happy little Scorbunnies and Indeedees, what could ever go wrong in such a wonderful home?

Everything.

But somehow, this family keep it together, through the waves of Raboots trying to act tough, and the Cinderaces with weird family traditions. They've seen their house passing through fire a thousand times in one day, yet none of them find it odd because they're fire types, and the Indeedees happily ensures their flames gets put out on the smallest sparks.

Today, a bunch of little scorbunnies gathered in the first floor, awaiting for the great news from their mother: Whether they get a new brother or sister! They were all running around like little spaz on a sugar rush. A male Indeedee joyfully watched over the little scene, secretly darting for any little problem that may cause one to cry, or bring a light of illness to the house.

His sight turned over to the entry door, he knew someone was coming in...And most particularly the one coming in. After opening the door through the sheer power of telekinesis, a male Cinderace passed through. Flare of Team Carbon...And not too soon the entire room was filled with questions for the rabbit man.

“What did you do?!” “How was the mission, Uncie?!” “Will you play with me?” “I wanna play that game you taught me!” “How are you?!” “UNCIE!!!” “UNCLE!” “YAAAAAAAAAAY!” “Where's your team, Uncie?” “WANNA PLAY KICK THE EGG WITH US, UNCIE?” “UNCIE! I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!” “WHERE'S DADDY?” “UNCIE!!! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT MOMMY???!!!!”

“Woah, hey! Haha!” The tall one pressed his hands on two scorbunny's head, petting them while being hugged by several and one pressing a hand against his crotch. “Okay! Everyone calm down! I've been through one hell of a big mission, and I can only spend one time with one of you!” He says with a happy tune.

A lot of cute disappointed “Awww...” Filled the room.

“Okay! Here's what I'll do! I'll pick one by einy meiny moe!”

Suddenly, the whole room filled with “PICK ME!” with all the little bunnies jumping and reaching out with their hands up.

One grabbed his leg and pulled on it. “UNCLE! UNCLE! PICK ME! I JUST MADE A TEAM AND WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT!” The man chuckled and pressed his head.

“Good for you, sports!” He then do a pointing motion at the little pack of fluff.

“Okay! Einie...” His eyes moved around, trying to spot for more scorbunnies.

“Manie...” With a sniff, one of them seems to be a little more interesting than the others.

“...NOSE!” He picked up a little girl Scorbunny who screamed out

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!”

“Here you go, little girl! You're coming with me right to my room! We'll have so much fun!” He coos up to her, letting her rest in his arms. The other scorbunnies began to play again while some nervously look toward the little duo, and others with jealousy before heading off.

He began to walk toward the stairs leading up to his room. “What did you do today, Uncie?”

“Well...” He pressed his head against her and rubbed his cheek on her, she did the same.

“Today I saved a Sobble! But she became a Drizzile fast. I thought I wouldn't get my prize when I found her!”

“Did you get your prize?”

“Hm...Not the way I want it, but it does the job!” He coos up.

“When will you bring your teammates with you, Uncie?” With one hand, he scratches the side of his cheek.

“Ah, about that...I promised your Daddy not to bring them here, he doesn't want anyone but our family and the Indeedees here.”

“Really? That's a shame! Uncie, want me to talk to my Daddy about it?”

Once again, he presses his head against her. “Please do~”

They reached an hallway, a bunch of Scorbunnies were running about kicking a ball and just plain having fun. “What else did you do, Uncie?”

“Hm...Apart from rescuing that Sobble...I fought through my skin of my teeth trying to find her! Large Pokemons trying to assault me, and...RAAAAAWR!” He shows his teeth to her, she giggled in response. He quickly press a little kiss on her cheek, touching the sides of her lips.

“Ewwww! Don't do that Uncie!” She rubs her cheek and sweep her mouth happily.

“Awww but I can't help it! You're so adorable I could just eat you up~” He teases to her, letting out another rawr then quickly giving her another kiss...This time with a lick.

“Ewwwww, stop it!” She quickly swept her mouth, stifling giggles. They finally arrived to a room with a large bed and some furniture along with a table in the middle. One map dominating the wall with an oversight of the continent.

The Cinderace brought down the little Scorbunny down on the floor before jumping to the bed, belly flopping onto it and letting out a big “Ahhhh!” Pressing himself on it and nuzzling it. He looks back to the happily little bun girl and makes a beckon motion with his little paw. “Here, come on top of Uncie! I'd like you to step on me.”

Her face quickly turned to a confused look, letting one of her hand press against her lips and tilting her head. “Huh? Why?”

Flare takes a little pitiful tone while rubbing his back and waddling about his legs. “Ahh, my back hurt like you wouldn't believe! The way I had to rescue that Sobble! A little massage would do me just fine!~” He coos up..

“Um...” She sported a very unsure look now.

“Don't worry, you'll do me more good if you come on top of my back and step on me! It's fun~” He lulls.

She looks down for a moment, thinking to herself, then looks back to him. “But won't that hurt you more...? I don't wanna hurt you, Uncie!” She whined out.

“Ah, don't worry! It's a common practice, didn't Daddy taught you?”

“No...? I barely spend time with Daddy!”

“Haha...Of course you do...Come on! Hop on!” The Cinderace pat his back, the other meekly approaches, placing her hands on the bed.

“Please don't be mean if it hurts!” She begs before getting up and awkwardly trying to get on his back.

“Ahhh, that's it.” The other let out, letting his head rest on his little hands. Meanwhile the little girl balances herself before stabilizing her body.

“Are you okay?” She ask, really unsure of what she was doing.

“Yeah, step on me!” She began stepping on his back.

“Like that?”

“Hmhm~ You're doing good~” She keep doing so, being entirely weird out by the strange demand of her Uncle.

Silence overcame the room except for the little sounds coming underneath the Scorbunny's soles.

Meanwhile Flare had a nice, bright happy smile, taking his time to sniff out her scent as she kept pressing her feet against his back.

The little girl looks around, boredom knocking up to her.

“This is weird! Are you sure you like it?”

“Hmhm!~ Look at my tail~” He says with glee, she turns around and see his tail wagging about.

“That's so weird! Why would you like that?” She ask while getting on her four legs and pulls his tail, which wagged faster upon touch.

“Because you're doing a good job~” She awkwardly waddled about on his back before getting up again and step on him, taking her time once more.

...Then she got on her four, pressing her paws against his back. "You're so weird, Uncie!"

"...And you are so cute~" The other coos once more.

She got down from him after becoming bored. “Okay! Wanna do something else now?” He groans for a moment.

“Here, come in front of me!” He pats in front of himself. There are pillows just in front of him, with just enough space for the little girl to sit down.

“Um...Okay?” She let out, unsure. She got on top of the bed and sat comfortably to the pillows, looking toward her Uncle...who is still completely on his stomach and looking toward her.

She blushes, realizing his face was near between her legs, and she's not properly sat either, legs somewhat spread.

“Okay...I want you to step on my face! Rub them all over my face~” He coos to her while pointing at his face.

“Um...” She shyly let out before pressing her feet against him once more, letting them rub along. “Like this?” He nods.

He then let his tongue press against one of them. The little Scorbunny quickly jerks away her feet, knocking up his face. “AHHHH! UNCIE? ARE YOU OKAY?!?!” She screams up, pressing her her hands against his face.

“Owww...” He rubbed himself with one of his little paw, smiling up to her. “You got a nice kick! Here, let me eat them! Rawr!” He takes up a foot and fake nibbles on it.

“EWWWWWW, DON'T DO THAT UNCIE! THAT'S NASTY!” She giggles, trying to push away his face but trying not to hurt him.

“Awww but it's not my fault if you taste good!~” He coos while licking her foot as she tried to get it away while pushing him.

“Ewwwwww!” She giggled along.

He takes up the other foot, rubbing it with his little hand. “Okay! Forward yourself to Uncie now!”

“Huh? Um...”

“Want me to do it for you?” He coos, one hand reaching right between her leg as he gives off a lustful look to her.

She looks away letting out another little “Ummm...”

“I'll do something nice, but you must promise me not say it to anyone, okay...?” He ask while rubbing her foot with his other hand.

“Ummmmm...” She forward herself a little bit, the other grins up, grabbing onto her tail and pulling her to him, putting his lips right between her legs and licking off her slit.

“A-AHH! UNCIE!” She let out as she grabs onto his head, but instead found herself pulling him close to her, her two feet rubbing along his shoulders.

“Tell Uncie when to stop, okay...?”

“Um...Okay...!” The Cinderace focus back on the little hole, lapping it up. The little girl pressed her back against the pillows, enjoying the moment.

“...I'm bored! Let's do something else!” Flare suddenly let up after a minute or so, getting up, his dick and balls showing up between his own legs.

“Huh? Already?” The other one let out, surprised.

“Hmhm! Tell you what? You do the same to me, and I'll continue, okay~?” He coos while patting his legs, spreading them for the little girl.

“Um...Okay?” She forwarded between his leg as she began suckling the dick while he pressed his hands against her head, petting her. “Good girl~”

“...Can I stop now?” She ask.

“Awww, but you barely began!”

“But you barely began too!” She whined to him, turning on herself and...Pressing her slit against the top of his dick, which twitched. He pressed his little hands against her own, forwarding himself on her.

“...Are you telling me you want something else~? Hm~?” He rubbed his dick against her entrance.

“U-Um...M-Maybe?” She had a nervous smile, realizing what she just did.

“Like this~?” He entered her, it was pretty tight, but he manages to pull through.

“A-Ahhh!” She let out awkwardly, trying to get a grip on the bed as he keep going faster, his hands going behind her back, taking a grip on her waist.

“I-It's kind of hurt...!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“NO!” He gained up speed at the no, grinning to himself.

Time passed until the door suddenly opened, a happy “Hello!” Rang over the room as the little scorbunny screamed, trying to hide herself from the person who just entered. Meanwhile Flare shoots up a load right inside of the little girl.

“It's dinner time! Sorry for the interruption!” A female Indeedee gleefully settled plates on the table, two of cake slice,and two of salads. Flare let himself almost fall on the other bunny, taking his breathe.

“Ah, Indini! Come here for a moment~” He got out of the little Scorbunny, petting her head.

“Here, sit down on the edge and spread your legs for me.” He then says to the little girl.

“Ummm...Why is she here?”

“She's a indeedee, remember? It's time I teach you how to use them properly!” He sat up at the edge spreading his own legs, Indini didn't even need a cue that she was already on her knees lapping the man up.

“See? When you ever want someone to just take his time, or even her time doing that fun thing you want, just ask one of them and they'll gladly do that for you!~” He pats her up again.“But I much prefers being with you~” He coos.

“Um...T-Thanks uncle...” She meekly pat her hands together, sitting herself to the edge of the bed looking down.

After being satisfied with Indini's work, he tells her to do the same for the other little girl, going to fetch one bowl of salad and sitting next to the two as the little Scorbunny enjoyed herself, pressing her hands against the Indeedee. “Here, open your mouth!” She did so, allowing a mouthful of salad. “You'll need twice the meal after what we just did! Hehe~” He rubs her stomach and grope it while feeding her the rest.

After eating, they allowed Indini to go with the plates. “So! Did you enjoy your time with Uncle?” Cinderace ask with a smile.

“Yeah...” She meekly say while looking down at the ground. He pats her on the head.

“You should head up to the servant lounge and ask them for some fun! They'll gladly do anything you ask, alright?”

“Okay...”

“Come on, let's go!”

The two of them head outside the room. As they went for the lounge, a Scorbunny rushed in the hallway looking determined and dragging a stumpless phantump by the hand. “HI UNCLE!”

“Hey sports! Made a new friend?” The Cinderace waved back.

“YEP!” Let out the Scorbunny while passing through

“Hey there” The ghost let out.

Meanwhile the little girl meekly waved with a nervous look.

“Um...Uncie? ...Didn't you say no one is allowed inside the house except Indeedees and us...?” Cinderace pat her head.

“I did! But your Daddy is fine with little kids. Else the Indeedees would have stepped in.” He lower himself to her. “...That means you can bring any of your little friends from outside and we can play together, okay~?” He coos to her.

“Um...Okay?” He picks her up in his arms.

“Come on, now~ It's time you use those servants for what they're really good at~”

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Journey of Liberty. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055322/chapters/55142005


End file.
